Peter Parker (Earth-12041)
, | Relatives = Ben Parker (uncle, deceased), May Parker (aunt), Venom & Carnage Symbiotes (cloned from DNA) | Universe = Earth-TRN123 | BaseOfOperations = Aunt May's House, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York State, briefly Boston, Massachusetts; Midtown High School | Gender = Male | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 140 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, adventurer, S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee, high school student | Education = Midtown High School | Origin = Peter Parker was bitten by a genetically altered spider created by OsCorp, he soon found out that he had gained the proportionate powers of an arachnid. With his new found abilities, Parker attempted to cash in on them. In a turn of events following his first wrestling match, Peter soon discovered that with great power comes great responsibilities. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Alex Soto; Paul Dini | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 1 | Voiced by = Drake Bell | Quotation = I want to S.H.I.E.L.D. train you to be a better Spider-Man. The Ultimate Spider-Man. | Speaker = Nick Fury | HistoryText = Early Life Peter Parker grew up in Forest Hill, Queens, with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. He was left with them after his real parents' death. He had a normal life, his best friend was Mary Jane Watson, but developed feeling for her when they got older. When he went to school he was bullied by Flash Thompson, who liked to put him locker. In High School he befriended Harry Osborn, the son of Billionaire scientist Norman Osborn. He gave Peter ride in his limousine one day while he was trapped out in the rain and have been friend ever since. At the age of 15 while attending a Midtown High field trip to Oscorp genetics lab Peter was bitten by a genetically altered spider, young Peter Parker gained special abilities similar to those of a spider. He tried to use these new powers to make money via a wrestler career, and after his Uncle Ben was killed by a burglar he would have stopped hours later, he realized that with great power, comes great responsibility, and started using his abilities in a crime-fighting career as Spider-Man. Great Power After one year as vigilante, Spider-Man's activities were the focus of attention of Nick Fury, director of the secret task force S.H.I.E.L.D., and wanted to train Spider-Man to make him a better hero, the "Ultimate Spider-Man". Great Responsibility Peter joined a program for young superheroes along Iron Fist, Nova, White Tiger and Power Man, while he continued his super hero career and attended to Midtown High. Doomed One of his first adventures with the trainees was insubordinately trying to defeat Doctor Doom, leading to a chaotic battle in the Helicarrier. They eventually won, but with much damage done. Venom Days later, Doctor Octopus would create a parasitic organism, a symbiote, using Parker's DNA as a genetic template. It eventually escaped and chased Spider-Man in order to bond to him, occasionally taking a temporary host in an attempt to subdue him. Fed up with the symbiote's attacks, Peter allowed it to bond with him, which completed the symbiote into a new organism known as Venom. Peter managed to free himself, and electrocuted Venom. While most of it was seemingly destroyed, a part of the symbiote was found alive by Harry Osborn in his penthouse and kept. Flight of the Iron Spider After battling the Living Laser and being saved by Iron Man, Spider-Man was offered by Tony Stark to visit Stark Industries Main Plant and gave him his own armor, called the Iron Spider Armor. His inexperience led to minor disasters each mission he used it, angering his fellow teammates. When Living Laser possessed his suit, Spider-Man was forced to battle Iron Man, making Laser to possess Stark's suit after. With a improved version of the Iron Spider suit, Spider-Man was aided by the trainees to fight Iron Man/Living Laser. Spider-Man managed to wake up Stark so he could remove Laser from the armor, the villain was ultimately defeated when Spider-Man used in him a machine which teleported him to an alternate universe. Why I Hate The Gym After that while catching Batroc with White Tiger Spidey was being spyed on by Octavius and Taskmaster. And to catch Spider-Man, Taskmaster decided to find out who he was, he made a test by going to Midtown High School (since it was suspected who was Spider-Man attended there) to see who could match Spider-Man's skill. As Peter made himself look like a weak kid, Taskmaster choose Harry, Danny and Flash as the suspects that could be Spider-Man, telling them that there will be a another trial the next day. The high school was unknowingly closed and Spider-Man and White Tiger went there to see what happened, Taskmaster was already suspecting Flash because he saw that Danny didn't have the spider power and Harry wasn't defending himself, Peter and Ava decided to beat Taskmaster using his weakness, the darkness, and they caught him and Taskmaster discovered that Flash wasn't Spider-Man and got out using a smoke grenade. The Exclusive Spidey finally agreed to an interview with MJ luckily they accidently got into a fight between the Hulk and Zzzax which could prove that Spider-Man is not a Public Menace. Run Pig Run Loki turns Peter into Spider-Ham as payback for Spider-Man ruining his plans. Just then, Asgard's finest hunters led by Skurge, the Executioner arrive and chase after Spider-Ham as part of the Great Boar Hunt. Thor comes to Spider-Ham's aid and the fight leads from Midtown High School to the Helicarrier. Before Executioner can land the killing blow on Spider-Ham, the sun sets ending the hunt. Spider-Ham changes back to Spider-Man and punches Loki. Itsy Bitsy Spider-Man The team investigates the remains of something that crashed into the Hudson river. They find the Asgardian weapon known as the Destroyer. When Spider-Man touches the Norn Stone on it's chest the team are transformed into miniature child like versions of themselves. They were taken to the Helicarrier and test were performed on them. Nick Fury with no other options was forced to put the team in D.A.Y.C.A.R.E., and monitored by Nanny Bots, with Agent Coulson's face. There they meet another little by with snot coming out of his nose. The boy is revealed to by Loki out for revenge. But they are rescued by Thor who had also been transformed into a child. The team escape D.A.Y.C.A.R.E. only to be attacked by the Destroyer armor, Nick Fury order the team to leave in a Quinjet, which is destroyed an are forced to parachute to a rooftop. Loki the possesses the Destroyer as the battle leads to a nearby Toy store. They are able to retrieve the Norn Stone, and with Loki released from the Armor they transform him to a childlike form and return themselves back to normal. Journey of the Iron Fist Spider-Man was being trained by Iron Fist on the Brooklyn Bridge in to improve his fighting techniques, without the aid of his Web-Shooters. Iron Fist best Spider-Man in every attack, until a mist covers the bridge and Iron Fist saves Spider-Man from an incoming dagger, which was so fast it almost didn't set off his spider-sense. They battle a ninja, but when Spider-Man retrieves his Web-shooters he attachers the assassin to a nearby truck and is dragged away. An elderly monk appeared and Danny says thank you and goodbye and left in a limousine. Spider-Man confused followed his fried to an airport as see's Danny get on to a Rand Industries jet. It is then he realised that Danny's family was rich, but their were signs but he had just ignored them. Spider-Man hitches a lift and ends up in the hidden city of K'un L'un. He is attacked by the Scorpion a fellow student K'un L'un monastery, who threatens the outsider, but Danny stops the fight. They entered the monastery where Danny tells Spider-Man of his origin, of defeating Shou-Loa and gaining the Iron Fist. He only went out into the world for a year to say his goodbyes as he was to be the new ruler of K'un L'un. But he used that time to join the Team to help battle for good. He now must take part in a test to prove his worthiness, but before it could begin he is poisoned which blinds him. Danny chooses Spider-Man as his proxy to take part in the test for him. The test are created to test the warriors skill as well as spirit after a few near misses they reach the end. The Scorpion falls victim to the last trap believing himself the victor. Spider-Man rescues him but the Scorpion betrays him and seizes the throne for himself. But he had really lost and Spider-Man is claimed the victor with Danny's position as leader assured. The Scorpion attacks but is easily bested by Danny in battle. Danny now gains the powers of two Iron Fist's, as he says goodbye to Spider-Man the Master allows Danny to return with his friend allowing him another year in the outside world. Spider-Man tries to give the Master a fist bump as gratitude but is thrown out of the temple. The Incredible Spider-Hulk As Spider-Man battles Batroc the Leaper on the Manhattan roof tops, he was continually distracted by J.J. Jameson, who as always bad mouthed Spidey calling him a menace. But when he webs up Batroc he is attacked by a mob of people who are fed up with Spider-Man. Nick Fury contacted him on his communicator, ordering him to the Tri-Carrier. S.H.I.E.L.D. planned to use the mutant criminal Mesmero to enter the Hulk mind, increasing his intelligence so he can now be a force for good. The procedure however went wrong and he tries to take over the Hulks mind but Spider-Man jumps on and removes the device stopping the procedure, but blacked out. When Spider-Man came too he was in the hulk body and struggled to handle the powerful body. He confronted Mesmero, but he fell into his cell realising the Mutant criminal. He was then attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and a Mandroid believing the Hulk is loose and attacking them, but he was able to escape the Tri-Carrier. Elsewhere the Hulk woke up in Peter's body just as confused, but Aunt May ignored his antics and takes him to school, where he is forced to take a test. Peter tries to contact Hulk in his body via a pay phone but he is attacked by the Thing. The pair battled, causing destruction throughout the city. White Tigers takes the Hulk in Peters body to the roof of the school and puts him in the Spider-Man costume. The three heroes battled again, which leads them to the Brooklyn Bridge. Mesmero in a cab trying to escape the city, used his powers to control the Thing. The Thing was freed from his control and the Hulk grabbed Mesmero forcing him to reverse the mind swap. Then S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived to take down the Hulk, but he escapes but appears to have gained a new level of control and mildly increased intelligence. Ultimate Deadpool Spider-Man reluctanly teams up with Deadpool, the "Merc with the Mouth", who like him can break the "Fourth Wall". He told Spider-Man that Nick Fury considers him a son and he can prove it he has papers. Spider-Man is insulted that Deadpool thinks he is just a copy cat ripping off his costume. Deadpool then goes into the Tri-Carrier's computer to look for Agent McGuffin who has stolen the encrypted information about the secret identities of every superhero and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He finds the location of the Taskmasters training camp. Spider-Man trails Deadpool to help him on a mission. While riding in "Deadpool's jet", (which is revealed to be Tony Stark stolen jet, as he left him and I.O.U. message on the runway). While in the jet Deadpool recounts his origins, of being a normal baby for only a second before he was attacked by ninja's, but due to his mental state it's impossible to believe a word he says.Spider-Man and Deadpool are attacked by Taskmaster' Acolytes an elite forced personally trained by him. The use stolen S.H.I.E.L.D. jet packs and attack the craft. Battling the Acolytes while falling. After dodging the missile, Deadpool reveals he is wearing a parachute as Spider-Man crashes into a tree. Deadpool and Spider-Man enter a nearby compound where Spider-Man works to keep Deadpool from killing Taskmaster students. Taskmaster tries to attack Deadpool to no avail (due to Deadpool's unpredictable moves). Spider-Man manages to web up Taskmaster as it turns out that Taskmaster actually stole the S.H.I.E.L.D. list from Deadpool who planned to sell it for money and made up the "Agent McGuffin". Spider-Man then fights with Deadpool while evading the compound's death traps, Deadpool reveals what is thought to be his true origin but it is impossible to confirm, he was a street kid taken in by Fury and at first the program worked, then he realised he was being manipulated and controlled and decided to leave. Spider-Man decides that Deadpool is not a hero but a mercenary who would do anything for money. Spider-Man then remembers that if it wasn't for Aunt May or Unlce Ben he may have turned out the same. Spider-Man manages to defeat Deadpool in a fantasy fight, involving giant chickens and cows on a farm and a fight dressed as pirate. Deadpool then gets away using a stolen jet pack. Stan By Me MJ, Peter and Harry stay after school to catch up in chemistry. But they end up battling the Lizard with the help of Stan the Janitor. Working together they rescue Principal Coulson who had been kidnapped by the Lizard. | Powers = Seemingly, those of Peter Parker (Earth-1610)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly, those of Peter Parker (Earth-1610)#Abilities | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly Iron Spider Armor | Transportation = Various vehicles and transportations devices: * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters * Spider-Cycle * Spidey-Inline Skates/Hover-board * Spidey-Pogo * Spidey-Copter * Spidey-Tank | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Peter often breaks the "fourth wall" when he talks to the audience, and is seen by the rest of the characters as he's talking to himself. * Both Peter Parker (Earth-8096) and this version of Peter are voiced by Drake Bell. *This Peter did not require glasses upon being bit by the spider, which mutated his DNA. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees members (Earth-TRN123) Category:Wallcrawling Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Mutates Category:Spider